Generally in machining work, a machine tool is used in the machining, in which a workpiece, i.e., a machining target object, and a working tool are moved (i.e., rotated or linearly moved) relative to each other, and the workpiece is machined into an intended shape. In recent years, NC machine tools, the machining by which is automated by numerical control, are mainly used.
Recently, various technologies for assisting in the machining have been developed. For example, there is a disclosed system for removing remaining chips after machining by a machining center (see Patent Literature 1, for example).